


Compassion, or how Sir Percival briefly possessed Luther Hargreeves thereby saving the world

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Merlin (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Percival saves the world, Possession, Pure Nonsense, Some angst crept in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Sir Percival is mildly inconvenienced by magic. All in all an ordinary day.Vanya on the other hand... Vanya is having a weird one.





	Compassion, or how Sir Percival briefly possessed Luther Hargreeves thereby saving the world

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Tom Hooper, Luther's actor, also played the character of Percival on the BBC series Merlin. Percival would be very disappointed in Luther's life choices.
> 
> Happy April Fool's!

Sir Percival’s day had been fairly ordinary so far. He had woken early to participate in Arthur’s morning training (which Merlin has been dragged to very day for the past few years and which he will not stop complaining about) before stopping by the kitchens to beg a crust of bread from Hilda, who had a soft spot for him.

 

After that he made his rounds, patrolling Camelot in a semi-official manner (in that he’s certain Arthur knows about it, and seeing as he’s never mentioned it, doesn’t really mind) and checking in with His people: blind Hal to whom he brings food from the market, and young Caelia whose cat has an unfortunate habit of getting stuck up trees, and mischievous Gerdic whose light fingers could do a lot more good than pickpocketing rich lords, no matter how much they might deserve it.

 

At lunch time, he stops in at the tavern to share a meal and a pint with Gwaine (and occasionally Merlin if he can manage to get away from the infinite list of chores that Arthur piles upon him). Then all of them head back to the castle to take up station for the bimonthly attack by Morgana.

 

(It’s not his place, but Percival rather thinks that there are easier ways to catch up with estranged family than regular magic attacks. Perhaps he ought to send Morgana a carrier pigeon?)

 

It’s while he’s pointedly not looking at Merlin so that the manservant can use his magic to end the fight without too much property damage, that he’s struck with a rainbow-coloured bolt, not that he can properly appreciate its beauty because then the world fades to black.

 

He comes to with a start and realises that he’s hugging someone? No, he’s not hugging, he’s choking them, the face of the girl in his arms is getting redder and redder.

 

“Please,” she says, “You’re hurting me.”

 

Horrified, Percival immediately releases her and springs back. She coughs piteously, rubbing her throat where he can already see the bruises forming. He winces and looks away guiltily. He’s always been strong and acutely aware of the fact, doing his best to be gentle with everyone outside of the field of battle.

 

“My sincerest apologies,” he says, “I don’t quite know what came over me.”

 

He gives a polite bow, waiting to see whether she will extend her hand so that he can kiss it. Some women don’t like to do so, and Percival doesn’t blame them, knowing the kind of knaves that take advantage of them. The girl before him, and she is a girl despite her strange manner of dress, looks fragile even discounting her bruised neck, eyes wide and fearful.

 

“Luther?” she says tentatively, “What’s wrong with you?”

 

Percival looks down at himself. He is equally foreign clothes, and he becomes aware that his body feels no quite right.

 

Odin’s balls, magic can be such a pain sometimes.

 

“I’m afraid that I’m not this Luther,” he says politely, “However I am sure that the situation will sort itself out eventually. I have a…very good friend who’s an expert on these matters and I have no doubt that he’ll work as quickly as possible.”

 

He bows again.

 

“Sir Percival at your service,” he says.

 

“Vanya,” says the girl, looking very confused although thankfully less frightened. She gives a short, hysterical laugh.

 

“Well I guess that between Luther being nice to me or a magic spell, the magic spell is more likely,” she says.

 

Percival frowns.

 

“Is there anywhere I can take you while I’m here Lady Vanya?” he says, “Perhaps to your family? I wouldn’t wish for you to be in danger when I leave.”

 

Vanya shakes her head.

 

“No,” she says, “I mean this is my family. Luther’s my brother.”

 

“Then a decry him as a false one. No brother would cause such harm to their sister.”

 

“No, I,” Vanya’s face falls and she can’t meet Percival’s eyes, “I deserve it,” she whispers, “I hurt our sister. Allison.”

 

“Intentionally?”

 

“No. But I did anyway. She almost died. And Luther’s always been close to Allison.”

 

There’s a world of things unspoken in that sentence.

 

“That,” Percival says, “Doesn’t excuse him. You caused your sister harm: do you regret it?”

 

Vanya nods, tears spilling from her eyes.

 

“And would your sister, Allison is it? Would Allison blame you for this?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. She should. But-” and Vanya looks up defiantly, “She hurt me too. Made my whole life a lie.”

 

“I know about family secrets,” Percival says, thinking about Arthur and Morgana and the damage done to them. How they arranged frequent fights, not only because they truly wanted to destroy the other, but also so they could reassure themselves that the other hadn’t come to harm. How Uther’s legacy had taken something as pure as a sibling’s love, and utterly corrupted it.

 

“An eye for an eye: that’s no way for a person to live. But I think you know that.”

 

“I was just so angry… I didn’t think. I swear I didn’t mean to, I promise that it was an accident-”

 

“And I believe you.”

 

Percival sits himself down, moving slowly and telegraphing his movements.

 

“It seems that I have some time to spare,” he says, “And you look as if you need someone to hear your tale. Perhaps you could tell me what happened while we wait: I find that a total stranger is often the best person to confide in, as you need never see me again.”

 

Vanya hesitates. Then nods slowly. She lowers herself down onto the floor next to him.

 

And starts to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Merlin in literal years so Percival is definitely OOC!  
> I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
